NEXUS Soldiers
NEXUS agents sucks were the main and primary security force detachment of NEXUS, serving as both on the defensive and offensive under the indirect commands of the Auditor. Throughout the series, many soldiers undergo many different types of upgrades being created by the Auditor in order to improve their fighting capabilities to capture and kill his enemies. The main priority of the soldiers were to take out any opposition to their group, such as Hank, Jesus, Tricky, Deimos and Sanford who are one of the main characters continuously battling against the organization. As the Auditor substantially gained growing power, new ranks and soldiers were created through the Advanced Training Personnel program (A.T.P.), armoured and cybernetic soldiers, the rise of the Mag Agents, and slight upgrades to the NEXUS agents, and many more different types of soldiers were created in order for NEXUS to gain further power. Two of the series' main characters and former top ranked allies of NEXUS, Jesus and Tricky had been associated with NEXUS during the time after Hank escaped and betrayed the organization. However, after arriving around nearly halfway through the series, Jesus and Tricky soon discover their creation purposes and finally came up to realization that NEXUS did have plans to decimate and dominate the entire world and throughout the stars and that the Auditor himself was using them as his slaves in a prison shell. Due to these threatening actions, the Auditor used his powers to enhance his forces even further to prevent his newly formed enemies to disrupt his plans. Grunts we like a grunt ���� The grunts were the most basic and best dat kills agents members of the NEXUS force. These are usually newly signed up agents, or other characters who visit NEXUS for certain reasons or circumstances. They were most frequently seen during the first parts of the series until their presence slowly began to decrease as the NEXUS agents took over. Nevertheless, they are considered the easiest to kill and possess the lowest fighting capability out of all the units of NEXUS. Agents sucks �� NEXUS agents were men dressed in business suits and worwere and suck only agents sucks as they were often seen training grunts into becoming agents de agents are shit and dum at shooting. They were mostly seen using handguns as their firearms when they made their first appearance into the series, however this was not long until the Auditor started to input upgrades upon them, increasing their ability to use a wide range of guns. NEXUS agents were among one of the most frequently seen soldiers in the series, mostly serving to protect NEXUS, the Auditor and his incarnations. Despite their improvements, they still seem to not be much more of a match than the grunts to the main characters of the series. TacAgents wow cool o complete their tasks. Although they were slightly better and considered roughly the same rank as regular NEXUS agents, they were still almost as easy to take out as the NEXUS agents themselves. A.T.P. Engineers yellow blood wat The A.T.P. engineer marked the debut of the A.T.P. Special Forces of NEXUS. These units greatly diff sucks ered from their predecessors as they possessed the Super Gene, created from the former scientist, Reiko. With the genes implanted, this allowed the A.T.P. soldiers to significantly increase their strengths in combat and improve their use on firearms. The engineers would normally be seen being tasked to repair certain machines and mechanisms used in battle to avoid losing powerful units. Engineers wore yellow coloured visors and a mask to cover their face as protection along with grey and black coloured chest plates and combat suits. One great noticeable difference with A.T.P. units were their yellow blood as this marked a major unknown side-effect of the Super Gene. However, unlike their counterparts, the A.T.P. soldats, A.T.P. engineers were specialized and superior to agents in intellect and leadership rather than combat skills, which made them as equally dangerous. A.T.P. Soldats l,have never see yelow blood A.T.P. soldats are members of NEXUS who are specialized in combat after sucks being upgraded. They wear business suits and yellow eyepieces, some of them also wear a sash around their bodies. They are upgrades of NEXUS agents and are of the same rank as adv4anced engineers. Like the engineers, they also shed yellow blood. Unlike the engineers, they appear to be more aggressive in combat, as they take longer to kill than agents and engineers. These agents proved to be a little tougher match for the characters such as Sanford and Deimos, who nearly matched their combat skills with those of the soldats. Shiiiiit Riot Guards gool more not wat cuards suck shit The riot guards were substantial upgrade from the tactical agents. They wore a fully protective facial mask with orange coloured visors and instead of a business suit, they wore a full bulletproof vest, although this did not prove to be effective against all weapons. The Auditor managed to boost the agent`s fighting performance to above standard and mainly proved to be a match for characters such as Hank, who was seen having trouble targeting them with different kinds of guns. dat kills agents too Many of them are seen carrying powerful assault rifles and were often seen protecting and suck at replacing most its previous agents in defending the vital facilities of NEXUS. Riot guards acted out as the heavy duty force for NEXUS, and were even used to take charge in keeping the amok NEXUS experiments at bay. Elite Soldiers more yellow blood not again The elite soldiers marked the beginning of the Auditor`s rising demonic power. These soldiers were excellent marksman and were considered higher rank suckthan all of the agents listed so far. Elite soldiers were covered in armour and gear top to bottom and carried out minor gadgets and different types of grenades, such as frags, flash, smoke and gas. Despite their great technological enhancements and improvements, skilled fighters such as Hank, Jesus and Tricky were still able to defeat them with slight ease. However these soldiers proved to be challenging when battling as a squad, as they also rely on teamwork. Elite Soldiers V2 The upgraded version of the original Elite Soldiers, these military units were somewhat difficult to defeat. The Auditor having increased the NEXUS training program for his units has lead to the creation of full bulletproof armour, more powerful weapons, enhanced vision visors and expert combat performance. However, like the original Elite Soldiers, they lacked the same level of combat skills as the main and recurring characters, pushing the Auditor to keep creating his forces to perfection until they proved themselves to be a match. The V2 soldiers were only sent when the Auditor requests full force on an opposing enemy. Armored Guard Covered in virtually indestructible armor from head to toe, this military unit proved to be far more dangerous than all other the previous units combined. They were often referred to as the human versions of Golems. The Auditor only used these men to handle heavy duty tasks and to take down his most threatening enemies whenever his chance stood. However, despite their incredible improvement of defense, they lacked speed and agility, which was later revealed when the armor itself was too heavy for the soldiers themselves to move around in without using a great deal of energy. These units only used heavy firearms. Cyborg Soldier One of the most advanced prototypes of all the military forces, the Cyborg Soldier was the significantly improved form of the Armored Guard with technological advancements obtained from the Elite Soldiers. Their combat performance, fighting skills, defense and offensive tactics, and intelligence was increased by 85%, making them a challenging match for characters such as Hank himself. However, due to the Auditor releasing them from upon completion too early, many of these soldiers were killed due to being awakened too early before they were fully complete of construction. They were equipped with heavy armor from head to toe with state-of-the-art visor vision and aiming aid. They also mastered the use of their firearms, while given only the best of weapons to aid them in their task. The Cyborg Soldier was by far one of the most powerful NEXUS units appearing in the series.